He Did It Because
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: The real reason he stayed and cared for her wasn't because of what she had done for their world or because of her medical needs...he did it because he belonged with her and he loved her. What would Peter's life be like if Olivia didn't make it after Bell?


He Did It Because...

Disclaimer: I do not own Fringe...I own Katie though.

Spoilers: LSD (3x19)

* * *

><p>Sometimes he gets looks, sometimes it's questions while other times its just pity or sadness for him. Stares come from the staff, Nina had sometime long ago accepted his new role…he even surprised her by going to a few classes on basic health care…although he was more than certified by working with Walter.<p>

He'd become a permanent figure at Massive Dynamic and for once it wasn't because of his father. It scared him that days had turned into weeks and weeks into months and finally months into years. One year became two and two became five…for five years he had worked daily for Massive Dynamic in caring for one of their most cherished employees-turned-patient.

His time was split now between Boston and New York, he no longer lived with his father but instead in a two bedroom apartment owned by Massive Dynamic. One room was his and the other for a brown haired little girl who was his entire world when he wasn't caring for her mother.

The questions he got asked by the inquisitive four year old told him how much she was his daughter but her eyes and demeanor when she got mad was all her mother. Katherine 'Katie' Hope Bishop was his only shining light in the horrible world he lived in, which robbed him of the other light that had lead him for so long.

So Peter just went about his normal routine: Saturdays and Sundays in Boston with Walter and Katie, Monday through Friday in New York. His day started at five in the morning, placing a sleeping child in the back of the SUV he had bought off the FBI, heading to Massive Dynamic and began his nursing routine after dropping Katie off at their daycare. At five he departed after picking Katie up, made her dinner at their apartment and put her to bed with stories of a warrior who fought strange and mysterious things in the world. The routine began once again the next day, never had he taken any days off except for the weekend and only after he had watched a nurse for weeks care for his patient and finally came to see she did a good enough job in care.

* * *

><p>Walking through the doors of Massive Dynamic with Katie in his arms, she was asleep. He got scanned by the security guard and let him scan Katie before continuing on. Only when he arrived in the rotunda did he stop at the sight of a red haired Olivia Dunham standing beside another version of Lincoln Lee and a little boy at her feet that had to be five years old.<p>

She saw him and let a small smile slip before she noticed Katie, he held the girl to him tighter. Her green olive eyes found his and she shook her head. "Hurt Daddy, not so tight."

He kissed her head, "sorry baby girl, go back to sleep…Daddy has you." He signaled to a guard and the guard walked over, "take her to the daycare and have a security agent outside the door at all times, I don't want anyone but me taking Katie from the daycare."

"Of course Mr. Bishop." He took Katie and her bag before leaving for the elevator, Peter made his way over to the other worlders and wondered why Broyles was talking to them instead of killing them.

"Bishop," Broyles took his arm, it had been at least a year since they had seen each other. "Any progress with Dunham?"

"Still the same, no change." He shoved his hands in his pockets and refused to look at the three from the other side. "I should get up there, Olivia's care if full time…you should come over for dinner tonight, Katie's been asking about you."

He chuckled, "I'm sure she's a handful."

Peter nodded, "just like her mother…stubborn and proud of it although I think at times my genius gets the better of her. The other day she rationalized at age four that from a philosophical standpoint the chicken came first but through biological…it had to be the egg and it wasn't necessarily a chicken that laid it but rather a mutated form of a chicken and the chicken was in fact the mutation."

Broyles chuckled, "I'll be sure to ask her about it."

"Trust me, that's not a good idea."

"Daddy!" Peter turned as did everyone else to see the four year old with her hands on her hips and long brown hair around her. "You said you had me, then tell me why Mr. Carson had me in his arms when I woke up? Are you lying Daddy or are you not disclosing the truth, which is the same thing?"

Peter chuckled and pointed, "go now before I carry you myself."

"Fine!" She turned suddenly, her hair swinging around her and she stopped off, ignoring Carson's hand as he extended it. "I'm four not an infant, I don't need someone to carry me…I don't even have nightmares or am scared of the dark…I'm fearless."

The guard shook his head and followed, Broyles shook his head. "Just like her mother."

"Yep, I should go…I'm already three hours late and even how she is, Olivia expects routine." He nodded and headed off.

* * *

><p>He ignored the other worlders without so much as a glance, heading upstairs. The nurses looked at him with simple nods and said nothing…they never did, trying to understand how someone who could be helping in other departments was spending his time in Medical.<p>

Ending the assigned room, Peter sat down on the bed and kissed his patient's head. "Hey baby its Peter, how are you today?"

Olivia gave only a grunt and moved her head, staring at him but actually through him. He'd long ago accepted that Bell's inhabitance had left her in a vegetative state and she couldn't recognize anyone or anything important anymore. She still was the only person he loved and was the mother of his daughter, he'd never abandon her.

The real reason he stayed and cared for her wasn't because of what she had done for their world or because of her medical needs or even because she was Katie's mother…he did it because he belonged with her and he loved her and in the end…he and Katie were all she had for family, she had no one else.

Peter Bishop didn't want her to be alone…so he stayed till she died ten years later from when he let her go and stopped the feeding tube and IVs…letting her die with respect and surrounded by love. Olivia Dunham died trying to save the world…her body died fifteen years later with her family by her side.

* * *

><p>AN: This just came to mind...how far Peter would go because he loved her so much.


End file.
